


Claim my heart (and make me yours)

by OncexAndxFuturexKing



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bakery AU, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Makkachin loves Yuuri from the beginning, VictUuri, Victor is a baker, Yuuri works in a bakery, so does victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncexAndxFuturexKing/pseuds/OncexAndxFuturexKing
Summary: Victor knew that the journey that lay ahead of him wouldn’t be an easy one, yet he was ready to fight every peril daring to cross his way. Just a few nights ago, he had made a decision that he was certain would change his life forever. After his parents’ passing, Victor knew he couldn’t bear to stay in the village full of memories any longer.Victor decides to leave the kingdom he grew up in and unexpectingly finds the love of his life in a small town by the sea.





	Claim my heart (and make me yours)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this was originally meant to be a Victuuri - Merlin AU, though I weren't able to find the motivation needed for it and kinda started writing this instead?? I don't really know but hey, here it is 
> 
> Also I might start writing a Merlin AU soon because hell have I been obsessed with that TV show

Victor knew that the journey that lay ahead of him wouldn’t be an easy one, yet he was ready to fight every peril daring to cross his way. Just a few nights ago, he had made a decision that he was certain would change his life forever. After his parents’ passing, Victor knew he couldn’t bear to stay in the village full of memories any longer.

And so Victor travelled across the lands, winding his way through the woods and fields and valleys until he could spot his goal, a town by the ocean, adorned by castle on a hill, proudly standing in all its glory. A long time had passed ever since he last set foot on the grounds of his kingdom’s fated rivals.

Victor was the son of a baker. He didn’t have much, which had him hoping for a better future all the more. His family owned a bakery in a small town by the name of Aria. And despite their status, his parents had been both ally and counsel to the king and his wife, queen Lilia. But their story wasn’t one of love, nor was it one of fate. Their engagement had been foretold long before either of them caught sight of the light of life, sealed by their ancestors in a treaty promising wealth and fortune.

Said treaty was the foundation of the mightiest empire of their time, bound with strength and glory.

Victor had grown up in the palace, born to serve the king and his family. And ever since the first day, the only voices he heard were those of the servant’s, the only faces he saw the strained, distressed ones of those summoned to work for the royal family. And even though Victor had his friends and family close to him, he never truly felt at home.

The young boy was sick of pretending, all he craved for was something he could hold on to, something able to give him sanctuary in times of fright and darkness, rescuing him from the burden threatening to crunch him by its damning weight.

Victor knew that the chances of his dreams becoming reality were low, but he refused to stop believing in wonders. His hopes gave him steady when he needed it the most, providing him with the strength he needed to go on.

His eyes drifted to his furry companion, and Victor was certain that his best friend was just as excited to be here as he himself was.

He couldn’t remember much of his life before Makkachin entered his world, adding new colours to the dull and lifeless scenes that flashed in front of him every single day. Victor loved his poodle dearly, more than anything in his blatant life, and therefore made being apart from him longer than absolutely necessary a painful experience.

Passing through the gates he had passed countless times at a younger age suddenly felt like a whole new experience to Victor. The quiet town by the sea was lit by the bright rays of the morning sun that illuminated the small shops and houses that were well-cared for by the citizens of Yutopia. Victor smiled at the busy streets stretching in front of him, flinching at the thought of how their streets never buzzed with such life and harmony.

To his surprise, his landlord, who later introduced himself as Christophe Giacometti, was already waiting for him. Victor bowed deeply, thanking the man for giving him a place to stay.

Victor’s room was small, decorated only with a small bed, cupboard, and a table that was covered in dust. He looked around the room, sighing as he sat down on the wooden chair. “Well, at least we have a warm place to stay, right, Makka?” Victor asked, smiling at his poodle. “Feeling up for a walk?” Victor then asked, chuckling as he spotted his friend’s ears shot up.

 

* * *

 

 

Victor was watching Makkachin as he inspected his new environment, barking happily at the citizens who stopped to give him loving pets. After a while Victor started looking around and stopped in his tracks when he noticed that his furry companion was nowhere to be seen.

The young man was frantically whisking his head in search of his beloved poodle, panic settling deep in his chest. “Makka-!” Victor began, but stopped as his eyes widened in shock.

There Makkachin was, dashing towards the most beautiful man Victor had ever seen.

Shock morphed into unrestrained horror as Victor could do nothing but watch as the handsome stranger was swept off his feet, colliding with the hard ground. Victor could see Makkachin’s tail from where he was lying on the man, licking his face excitedly.

Victor closed his eyes and began to count down the seconds until the heartbreakingly beautiful stranger would realize whose dog had just knocked him down, he never wanted to hear the stranger’s voice under such circumstances, he never wanted to see his beautiful features morph into outrage-

_When the man started laughing._

_Did the sun just get brighter?_

_Did the birds started to sing louder?_

_Was this paradise?_

_Had he died and entered heaven?_

Victor was drawn back to reality by Makkachin, who seemed to have returned to his owner at least. The silver-haired man dared to look up, and inwardly flinched when he found the spot occupied by the man only a few minutes prior empty.

“You never cease to amaze me, Makka,” Victor mumbled, still overwhelmed by the situation. The poodle barked, as if trying to respond, and continued walking onward.

For the rest of the day, Victor couldn’t stop his mind from drifting off to black hair and the softest brown eyes he had ever seen. And when he laid in bed that night, he prayed to all known gods above that he would get to see the man again.

Morning came quickly, and Victor awoke to the soft birdsong as the sun caressed his face. His loyal companion rested beside him, his soft snores ringing through the old chamber. Victor decided to enjoy the moment a little while longer before getting up to start the day. Christophe awaited him downstairs, a table filled with foods behind him.

“Good morning, Victor. Slept well?”, Chris asked, a gentle smile on his lips as he gestured for the other man to sit down. “As good as you’d expect after three days of traveling,” Victor answered. Neither said anything after that, and the room fell into a comfortable silence.

The minutes ticked by as they were joined by other guests. Chris was openly flirting with another man, who, in response, flirted back just as enthusiastically. Victor smiled at the scene, despite feeling a little uncomfortable as he was reminded of the memories of the prior day.

Makkachin started whining at his side, and Victor couldn’t help but give in to the soft brown eyes of his poodle. No one seemed to mind Victor sharing his food with his dog as they all continued their carefree chatter.

As soon as Victor finished, he rouses to his feet and heads for the door to take Makkachin for his morning walk. The poodle clearly seemed to get the message as his tail starts wagging in excitement. Before he could open the door, though, Chris’s voice could be heard behind him. "By the way, there's a bakery nearby. Their pastries are otherworldy, make sure you try them out sometime."

Victor took a note in his head to visit the bakery soon before exiting the room.

The streets weren’t nearly as busy as they were the day before, so Victor decided to just let Makkachin decide their route. He passed the flower shop and spotted a sign inviting everyone to a woman’s birthday party. An older lady could be seen through the shop’s windows, making arrangements while seemingly talking to someone.

Victor considered entering the shop for a second when his eyes caught sight of another shop at the far end of the street. A bakery, Victor figured as he neared the shop. Victor entered in anticipation and was greeted by a wide smile. A darker-skinned man was standing behind the counter, waving cheerily at him.

The silver-haired man stopped directly in front of the counter, staring at the products.

“It’s you!” the man then gasped, his expression quickly morphing into something undefinable. Victor was confused, trying to assign the man with a name but failing. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t remember having met the man before.

“I beg your pardon?” Victor then said, smiling politely. The other man’s smile fell, and Victor couldn’t help but feel somewhat guilty.

“Phichit!”

Both men turned to face the source of the noise, and Victor’s eyes widened as he spotted the man from earlier standing just a few feet away from him. “It’s you,” Victor whispered in astonishment, smiling widely. The other man seemed to recognize him as well, even though his smile was much more reserved than his own.

“I’m Victor,” he blurted out.

The other man, whose name Victor was just about to find out, opened his mouth to reply, and-

Makkachin started scratching at the door, whining as she begged to be let in. The man’s face morphed into adoration as he opened the door to let his poodle in, laughing happily as Makkachin demanded pets.

And Victor, well…

Victor couldn’t help but feel betrayed by his own dog.

“She’s adorable!” The man shouted between licks and kisses of Makkachin. “That she is,” Victor mumbled softly, a fond look on his face as he watched his future husband.

Victor was interrupted by an annoyed huff of a customer and couldn’t help the embarrassed blush rising to his cheeks as he stepped back to let the woman pass. The minutes passed by, and when the man made no move to get up, Victor decided to move to a nearby table instead,

That, fortunately, seemed to remind the man that he definitely shouldn’t spend his working hours petting a stranger’s dog in the middle of the small store. Victor only chuckled at the flustered excuse.

“Ohhh, how rude of me to have forgotten such an important piece of information, Yuuri, you are officially free to go for the rest of the day! Have a good time, bye!” The other man- Phichit- shouted from where he stood behind the counter, a knowing look on his smiling face.

Victor felt an even bigger smile rise to his face as he repeated the name- Yuuri- in his head. _Yuuri Nikiforov_ , doesn’t that sound great?

“… huh?” Yuuri stammered, exchanging looks between Victor and Phichit. “Perfect! Let me treat you for dinner!” Victor then suggested with what probably was a way too cheerful voice. “But-“ Yuuri started to protest, but abruptly stopped when Victor reached out to take his hand and softly pulled him towards the exit.

 

* * *

 

 

“So, Yuuri Katsuki, what else do you do apart from working in a bakery?” Victor asked as they sat in the small but cosy dining-area of an Inn close to his accommodation. “Well… There’s not much to say about me, really. I live with Phichit above the bakery; it’s small, but we love it there. I also had a dog once, but he died. I miss him a lot.”

Victor flinched at the jealousy he knew he shouldn’t feel settling in his stomach. “Are you and Phichit…?” Victor started. Yuuri, on the other hand, paled a little at the question and frantically started shaking his head, his hands only emphasizing the gesture. Victor could do nothing as a deep laugh escaped him. Yuuri seemed more confused than anything else, but Victor was too busy enjoying the glorious feeling of relief that came with Yuuri’s reaction.

“Sorry, sorry. Just wanted to make sure, da?”

“I’ve known Phichit for a long time. We’ve been best friends for years now, he’s great. I started working in his family’s bakery when I was about fifteen, I think. He has a boyfriend too, but even if he didn’t, who would even be attracted to me in the first place?” Yuuri whispered, keeping his eyes locked to the ground.

“I am,” Victor then blurted out. “You’re… gorgeous and amazing and, I don’t think there are words worthy of describing what I'm feeling.”

“You, I mean… wow,” Yuuri stammered, eyes wide with surprise. “How could someone like you, I mean… me? Why me? Even a god would look dull compared to you!” Yuuri mumbled, cheeks even redder now.

“I know for certain that all gods up there would be jealous of how lucky I am to have found you.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

A bell rings as the door to a small, brightly lit store adorned by flowers opened. A silver-haired man stood at the counter, smiling fondly as his eyes followed the figure of a black-haired man moving around in the shop, greeting guests and taking orders.

The man’s eyes then focus on you.

_“Welcome at Victuuri’s coffee shop. What can I get you?”_


End file.
